


会哭的小熊有奶喝

by alina777



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina777/pseuds/alina777
Summary: 十七岁的omega阿尔弗雷德意外被同学alpha伊万·布拉金斯基标记结婚。他们婚后几年的生活过得并不幸福，直到一种病毒的意外流行……(看过那篇семья的可以看作时间线在艾利克斯小时候的平行宇宙)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·非典型abo设定，病毒影响下omega没有了发情期，而发情期的alpha会变成缺乏安全感哭唧唧日天日地的泰迪，越强大越渣的alpha哭得越狠(部分设定及灵感来源于微博莲鹤夫人的非典型abo)
> 
> ·哭唧唧的alpha露X哺乳期米
> 
> ·预警:r18g，产乳play注意，乳交+咬+颜射注意

把两个孩子送走回到家里的时候，阿尔弗雷德心里还记挂着才三个多月大的艾利克斯。如果不是临近伊万感染病毒后的头一次发情期，他心里对alpha会变成什么模样还没个底，才不会把还没断奶的孩子寄存在别人家。  
影响alpha和omega发情期的病毒爆发不过几周，布拉金斯基旗下的医院就已经接收了不少患者又悉数让他们出院——这种病毒可不是流感打两针就能好。其中具体的细节阿尔弗雷德也不清楚，但据说解药或者抑制剂就连制药天才斯捷潘甚至都无从下手——那么想必的确是种棘手的病毒呢。  
一进门，屋里弥漫着的浓厚气味就仿佛让温度都降了几度，冰雪的气味让阿尔弗雷德有点腿软，但却没有平时那么大的反应——这就是发情期倒错病毒的影响吧？  
不过算出来的发情时间还真准。这么想着，阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，视死如归地踏上了楼梯。  
“阿尔弗！”刚一开卧室门，一头大型动物就扑过来把他抱了个满怀，身体抖个不停，泪水还迅速晕湿了自己的肩膀:“阿尔弗去哪里了？呜呜呜……我……我还以为你走了……”  
诶！？？？  
阿尔弗雷德手足无措地看着伊万的肩膀毫无预警地抽动起来。这他妈的和他想象的发情期不太一样啊？就算是发情期倒错，不该是alpha犹如猛虎扑食一样把自己按倒就做吗？哭成这样是个什么情况？  
这哪里是他想象中的发情期野兽，分明是只找不到妈妈的小……啊呸，巨型奶熊。  
“阿尔弗……呜……抱抱万尼亚好不好……”  
伊万的声音本就软糯，再带点哭腔更像是小孩子了……只是小孩子可不会有这么高的个子和这么大的力气。  
阿尔弗雷德颇有些无奈地翻了个白眼，拿出哄两个孩子的耐心，环住伊万的肩膀，拍了拍他颤抖个不停的脊背。  
“别哭啊……”  
。  
走到床边坐下的时候阿尔弗雷德已经浑身大汗淋漓，仿佛刚刚经历了一场了不得的战斗——他总算明白新闻里所说的“依赖”是个什么意思了。  
他的alpha正在不远处的椅子上不安定地坐着，下巴抵在椅背上可怜兮兮地看着他，紫色的瞳孔水雾弥漫，泫然欲泣。  
“阿尔弗……”  
“不许碰我！”阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地抬高声调，“坐好不准哭，不然我现在就走了哦！”  
平日里笑得让阿尔弗雷德怀疑做了半永久微笑唇的alpha此刻委屈地耷拉着唇角，抽噎了两声，伸过来的手又不情不愿地缩了回去，眼神里充满了焦急和渴望。  
“可是……好、好想要阿尔弗……”  
哈，活该。阿尔弗雷德斜睨他一眼就快活地玩起了游戏。谁让你之前干那么多惹本hero生气的事来着？不带孩子夜不归宿，我不就带着女儿想去加拿大找马修吗，居然软禁本hero，直到艾利克斯快出生才放我出来……哈，现在风水轮流转也轮到我欺负——  
一反常态无比炽热的身子猛地压在了他身上。  
“呜呜呜对不起！万尼亚忍……呜……已经很努力地在忍了——”  
阿尔弗雷德刚想发火嘴唇就被一个黏糊糊的吻给堵住，手被牵引着按在一个鼓起的大包上——还真是完全忍不住的样子呢。  
“万尼亚……真的好想抱抱阿尔弗……阿尔弗不要生气……不要离开我啊……”  
alpha急躁地含着他的下嘴唇舔来舔去，嘴里的话含糊不清，阿尔弗雷德甚至品尝到了眼泪的咸味。他下意识地想要推开，伊万却把他抓的更紧，呜呜咽咽的模样反常得可笑。若是搁在平时，布拉金斯基绝不会让自己看见他的泪水，这个自傲的家伙才不可能把这么脆弱的样子暴露在自己面前。  
等发情期结束，他一定要好好嘲笑布拉金斯基这副幼稚的模样。阿尔弗雷德在换气的间隙想着。  
“……阿尔弗笑起来真好看，”alpha的鼻子抵着他的鼻尖，呼出的湿热气体全都喷在他的脸上，“我……我好久没看到阿尔弗笑了……再笑一笑好不好……？”  
阿尔弗雷德微微扬起的嘴角僵住了。  
的确，在布拉金斯基面前他已经很久没笑过了。高中被标记退学结婚那天起他就没给过伊万什么好脸色，直到有了夏洛特搬到新家，他才逐渐意识到布拉金斯基或许是真的想要跟自己好好过日子，也就下决心安定下来——哈，结果呢？他的alpha就是个一点都不打算带孩子、奶瓶倒了都不带扶的人渣。  
伊万大学四年他们吵了无数次架，甚至时不时动手闹得鸡飞狗跳。最后他终于死了心，决定带着女儿离开，可惜都到了机场还是被抓了回来。  
那是阿尔弗雷德头一次见他的alpha暴怒，平日里伪装无害的面具被完全抛弃，一双紫眸里里全是血丝，连带着信息素都暴动得像是雪崩一样。之后他被关了很久，不能出家门不能跟别人联系，连女儿都不被允许见到。唯一会来看他的是布拉金斯基，吻着他的肩头慢条斯理地剥掉他的睡衣。  
怀着艾利克斯的那几个月里他会想，自己在伊万的眼里是什么，带孩子的保姆？满足他欲望的生育工具？还是因为自己高中对伊万搞过的确过分的恶作剧，如今他想要报复回来？  
揣着这样的想法，他当然不会笑给伊万看。就算是后来被放了出来，跟一直和他相互依靠的女儿笑着玩闹，回过头看见站在身后的alpha，他也绝不会甩给布拉金斯基一丝笑意。  
那时候的阿尔弗雷德靠的是胸腔里对他alpha的恨活着。看见布拉金斯基眼里的愧疚和隐约的失望，他千疮百孔的心才能寻到那么一丝报复的快感。或许他是有那么一点喜欢自己的吧，阿尔弗雷德残酷而冷静地想，既然这样，自己就绝不会遂他的意做一个乖巧听话的玩偶。他也非得让他的alpha尝一尝那种滋味，那种对未来的希望一点点在眼前熄灭、只能在黑暗里兜兜转转的，撕心裂肺的绝望。  
碧蓝的眸光暗淡下来。alpha似乎是察觉到他的情绪，焦急地又想凑过来吻他，被阿尔弗雷德一甩头躲开。  
“阿尔弗！”听到那声带点愠怒的呼唤，他还以为alpha终于恢复正常了，下意识回头，却依然只看见对方原本称得上好看的眉眼被泪水糊成一团，委屈地扁着嘴，“你是不是不要我了……”  
然后对方嘴一咧，直接像是得不到糖的小孩子一样嚎啕大哭起来，手上倒是使足了力气把躲无可躲的omega往自己怀里勒。  
阿尔弗雷德狠着心咬住了嘴唇没说话——他倒想看看这个alpha能哭多久，最好哭得彻底喘不过气，一口气上不来直接憋死，他就从此自由了。  
只可惜如意算盘打的虽好，他的alpha却不照着剧本走。那只大熊哭得撕心裂肺委屈至极，整个胸口都像个风箱一样抽搐起来的时候，阿尔弗雷德终于也忍不住了。再这样下去那双熊爪可能要压碎他的肋骨，把他整个人揉进身体里。  
“不许……咳咳咳……不许哭了！再哭我就真的不要你了哦！”  
对方果真收小了哭声，止不住地抽噎着，可一瞥见阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头的模样，就再次抽动着肩膀，发出野兽哀鸣一般的哭泣。  
“你……阿尔弗就、就是……呜呜呜呜……不可以……不可以走……”  
那是想要强行抑制又抑制不了的哭泣。alpha连嘴唇都在颤抖，一句整话都说不利落。再加上背后几乎要把阿尔弗雷德勒出一口老血的爪子，他终于是叹着气，反手环住了布拉金斯基的肩膀，轻轻拍打着。  
“别哭……”他自己也忍不住声音有些喑哑，“我不走，我不走……”  
我他妈的离了你能去哪啊。母亲去世父亲入狱，哥哥又在另一个国家……尽管他一直不愿意承认，但离了这个所谓的家，他恐怕就得流落街头了。这是他以前最不想过的日子——把所有的命运和未来都捆绑在他的alpha身上，依靠着别人活下去。但现在他别无选择。  
等到有朝一日布拉金斯基终于厌倦了自己这个性格倔强任性毫不温柔的omega，可以把他一脚踹开。但自己呢？等到那时候他拿到了想要的自由，可是要怎么活下去？  
这样想着，阿尔弗雷德自己也委屈得鼻头发酸。他强压下给这家伙一脚泄愤的欲望，只能咬牙切齿地抱着怀里肆意散发信息素的alpha安抚:“别哭了……我不走……”  
布拉金斯基把头埋在他肩颈间，委屈地嘟囔着：“那、那我好想……好想要阿尔弗……”  
。  
“……啊……慢点慢点……”  
布拉金斯基一闯进来就开始大开大合地操干，半年没做过的身体恐惧地往后缩。兴许这副模样唤起了alpha的同情心，对方当真放慢了速度——粗大的东西抵在他的后穴里缓慢地进出，抵住最深处那一点卖力地研磨……  
操。阿尔弗雷德被这种搞法折腾的整个下身酥麻一片直想骂人，偏偏布拉金斯基还一脸关心地看着他，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往他脸上掉:“是不是……是不是弄痛你了……呜对不起……别生气啊……”  
这家伙真是好害怕自己生气啊。阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹了口气，这种时候也顾不得别的，只能哑着声音指导布拉金斯基:“再快一点……呜等……啊……那里再多……”  
他的alpha倒是相当听话，很快就把阿尔弗雷德送上了一轮高潮，同时腻乎乎地亲吻着他的上半身，嘴里含糊不清地呢喃:“好喜欢阿尔弗……好喜欢……呜……好想吃掉……这样就不会……”  
……？他的话是不是转向了奇怪的方向。阿尔弗雷德感受到在颈侧摩挲的齿尖时心脏一抖：“嘿不行，不许……嗯啊……不许咬……”  
果然还是该死的猛兽啊。他察觉到对方收起牙齿，恋恋不舍地在脖子上亲了一口，这才稍微松了口气。再然后他整个人都沉沦在了布拉金斯基带来的快感里，放任那家伙狂风暴雨一样吻着他的脖颈锁骨，或轻或重地吸吮留下红色的痕迹。  
第二次高潮的时候阿尔弗雷德眼前一片斑斓，有些无力地倒在布拉金斯基身上。alpha也抽泣着在最深处射出滚烫的液体:“最喜欢阿尔弗了……成为我的好、好不好……”  
不早就是你的了吗，被标记的那天开始就没成功跑掉过。一想到这个，他的心底还是生出些微的不悦，扭过头。  
然而很快，湿滑的触感让阿尔弗雷德受惊地低下头，这才发现一天没有喂过奶鼓胀起来的胸口，在高潮的时候终于忍不住溢出了白色的乳汁，顺着流到了下腹。布拉金斯基则带着孩童般的好奇眼神伸出舌头，从小腹一路往上——  
“呜……不行了……”被温热的舌头这么一刺激，本就发软的身体更是被舔得酥成了一团，柔若无骨地软下来。他下意识地晃着头，伸手想要制止布拉金斯基的折磨，却正好抱住了那颗铂金色的脑袋，紧接着整个人靠着alpha的身体瘫软了下去。  
发丝磨蹭着痒麻的胸口，alpha的脸正好被按在了散发着奶香的双乳之间。舌尖更加过分地在那两团软肉之间滑来滑去，胸前像是着了火一样的发热。他难堪地扭动身体，却更像是火上浇油，炙热的感觉从胸口一直燃烧到小腹深处。刚刚被伊万的东西填满的地方又贪婪地渴求起来。  
阿尔弗雷德被舔得又爽又难堪，条件反射地蜷起身子，僵硬地收紧了胳膊，反倒是把敏感的乳尖送进了alpha的嘴里。  
“噫呜——”  
好……奇怪的感觉。  
阿尔弗雷德被吸吮的连头皮都开始发麻，早已急不可耐的下腹一下一下抽搐着。不同于小婴儿毫无怜悯的大力吸吮，甚至时不时用还没出牙的牙床噬咬带来的钻心疼痛与折磨，alpha包裹住整个挺立起来的乳头和扩大的乳晕的舌头简直柔软得不行。  
奶汁真的喷射出来时，阿尔弗雷德险些尖叫出声，感觉自己的脸都快要烧起来了。他的alpha倒是没有嫌弃，卖力地吮吸着，最后还意犹未尽地舔了舔硬挺的乳尖。  
“阿尔弗的身体好神奇……好甜好软……”被那双被泪水洗净似的纯净紫眸注视着，耳边的稚嫩声音让阿尔弗雷德被快感搞得七荤八素的意识中甚至生出对孩子起了反应的罪恶感。  
“上面舒服还是下面？”  
“都……都好棒……”另外一边还没得到释放，肿胀麻痒的胸口期待着释放后的舒爽。阿尔弗雷德干脆自暴自弃地把另一边也往伊万的脸上凑——反正都是发情期的错。再说了，他被情欲弄成什么样，事后都不会比这个平日里冷淡的alpha哭得找不着北来的更值得嘲笑。  
但伊万并没想他所预想地那样对待他。alpha认真地在乳尖上轻吻一下——猝不及防的一吻搞得他浑身酥麻，过电一样的快感在神经里窜过。阿尔弗雷德高高昂起脖子，眼前五彩斑斓又模糊一片，早已勃起的下身毫无预警地射了出来。  
他居然靠着这种事到达了高潮……？  
“阿尔弗不要生气，万尼亚会、会努力让阿尔弗更舒服的……”伊万的声音如同从云端传来。阿尔弗雷德根本来不及思考对方是什么意思，就被换了个姿势，然后感到一个黏糊糊湿哒哒的灼热硬物放在了胸口。  
等感觉到两只手把乳肉往中间挤的时候，阿尔弗雷德才迟钝地反应过来——这就是……传说中的乳交？  
男性omega的乳房只是为了哺乳而在特殊时期短暂发育出来，并不会涨得多大，但倒是敏感得不得了。再加上阿尔弗雷德本身的羞耻心，这种事情简直是极大的刺激着他的神经。  
“好舒服……但是好像把阿尔弗弄脏了……呜呜……万尼亚会帮阿尔弗弄干净的……”  
弄干净……是要舔吗……？阿尔弗雷德被高潮搅得混沌一片的脑子已经丧失了思考的能力。他低头看着敏感的胸口被大手抓揉着，两个稚嫩的小山丘被往中间推挤，alpha的性器摩擦着特殊时期本就敏感的胸口，不久前射出过的东西在摩擦中逐渐涨得更大，可怖的尺寸甚至时不时戳到自己的下巴。囊袋拍打着两团被握在手中轻颤的软肉，整个胸口被白色的乳汁和精液搞得一塌糊涂。  
近在咫尺的距离让他迷迷糊糊地伸出了舌头，在那东西往上推的时候小心翼翼舔了舔顶端——呜，好难吃……  
然而布拉金斯基环绕着他的信息素气味又浓厚了几分，耳畔一下子粗重起来的喘息搅得他毫无思考的力气：“啊哈……阿尔弗……再、再多……”  
骨子里残存的那点服从alpha的本能占了上风，他还是做出了之后会后悔的行为——努力低下头，在粗大的头部向前时含住吮吸。  
粗重的喘息，黏糊糊的水声，对方的双手推挤着敏感的、还往外溢着乳汁的小巧乳房，甚至手指还时不时拨撩着硬挺的乳头。  
……太过分了。他懵懵懂懂地想，蓝眸目光涣散地注视着在胸前和口中不断抽插的性器，想要抗议，却又下意识配合着越来越快的抽插亲吻、吮吸粗大的龟头，搞得口中只能发出“呜呜”的呻吟。  
直到几次抽插之后，浓稠的白色液体突如其来喷了他一头一脸，连嘴里都是那股子味道，他才想起来自己本可以不用做到这种地步——对啊，他凭什么得这么伺候这个该死的布拉金斯基？现在应该轮到布拉金斯基来求着他才对！  
一想到这，他皱起眉“呸呸呸”吐掉口中的液体，一抬头看见两粒紫宝石中折射的尽是迷恋和他难以描述的情感：“阿尔弗这样也好漂亮……”  
去你妈的。他在心里骂了一句，愤愤地抬手擦了擦糊了自己一脸的不明液体，看着又朝自己逼近过来的alpha条件反射地撑着颤抖的身子后退:“不许再做了！不许碰我！”  
伊万一愣，眼睛眨巴眨巴又扁着嘴眼泪泛滥:“呜呜呜阿尔弗是不是讨厌我了……”  
omega咬牙切齿地刚想点头，看着对方通红湿润的眼眶到底还是心软了一下:“没有……你……你给hero我清理干净！”  
“嗯。”alpha委屈巴巴地应了一声，却并没像阿尔弗雷德预想的那样抱起他走向浴室，反而垂下了脑袋——  
“等等！不……不许舔！……嗯啊……”  
为什么又是这样！该死的自己就不该心软！阿尔弗雷德伸手用力推着在胸口蹭来蹭去的毛茸茸的脑袋——这样子下去的话……该死的，果然又起反应了。布拉金斯基的舌头就像是有魔力，被舔了几下他就觉得自己身体里那把火又燃了起来，烧的他抓心挠肝，只想……  
“别生气……”抬头红着眼眶楚楚可怜盯着他的布拉金斯基哪还有平日的样子，“万尼亚不会做的……阿尔弗不要，万尼亚就不做……”  
……去你妈的。阿尔弗雷德有气无力地翻了个白眼，只想给这个家伙一脚:“喂，起来，我要去洗——”  
“不许离开我！”alpha的反应大得像是omega要离家出走而不是去十米开外的浴室，阿尔弗雷德甚至能觉察到他霸道的信息素又一次不安地汹涌波动，肋骨又一次被压的生疼:“阿尔弗别走……呜呜呜……别不要万尼亚……”  
“别哭了……”阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹了口气，周身的黏腻让他终于自暴自弃引熊入室:“……那一起去好不好？”  
果不其然。  
三个小时之后，被从浴缸里湿淋淋抱起来的时候，阿尔弗雷德那双蓝眸已经涣散得没法聚焦。那家伙根本没洗干净，最里面还……但他才不会傻乎乎地再说出来了！再让那家伙去最里面“清理”他恐怕是会被做到死在浴缸里。  
布拉金斯基用浴巾草草擦干omega身上的水，又迫不及待地把他抱在怀里吻着：“阿尔弗……”  
“去……去床上……”他整个人都快要散架了，别说站不住，连说句话都费力得不行。  
倒进柔软床垫里的一刹那阿尔弗雷德只想闭上眼睛昏死过去。但偏偏他的alpha又黏了上来蹭来蹭去:“阿尔弗为什么不跟我说话……你理理我嘛……呜呜呜……是不是不、不要万尼亚了……别生气……”  
被抱着蹭来蹭去的omega只觉得眼皮有千斤重，像是提着最后一口气听他的alpha抽抽搭搭的任性话语:“万尼亚好喜欢你……对不起嘛……太想要阿尔弗了所以、所以没有……没有忍住……呜……你理理我啊……”  
“嗯……”他费力地从喉咙里挤出一声回应，微微抬头啄了一下alpha的额头，累的口齿不清:“别……睡觉了好不好……”  
。  
半夜他又一次被alpha迷迷糊糊地勒醒过来。看着alpha一个劲往他怀里蹭，面容上带着安详的浅笑，阿尔弗雷德心里还是不由得生出一丝不甘和酸楚。  
要是角色互换，他在发情期粘人成这样还无药可救，他才不相信布拉金斯基会这样耐心哄着自己。指不定那家伙跟烫手山芋一样推开自己转身就上班去了。也是，他连女儿哭了都不会哄，怎么可能耐心地哄着自己……什么“最喜欢”，不过是发情期的错觉罢了。  
平时的伊万管他管的很严，对待他犹如笼子里的鸟儿，绝不容许自己跳出他的手掌心半步。“喜欢”和“爱”一类的词汇，他的alpha从未对他说过，阿尔弗雷德也早死了心……好吧，死了大半的心。 他回想起夏洛特很小的时候，伊万面对女儿的哭声只知道不耐烦地叫正在做晚饭的自己去处理——那次他气得不得了，冲进书房就直接砸了布拉金斯基的宝贝电脑。  
那也是布拉金斯基婚后第一次打他。当然，阿尔弗雷德也毫不示弱地还了手。再然后他的alpha冷着脸夺门而出，直到深夜才抱着新电脑回来。  
那几个小时里，阿尔弗雷德又是什么样的心情？他怒气冲天地下楼，直接倒掉了基本已经煮糊的晚饭。对了，那天晚上他还来了发情期。吃完抑制剂哄睡了女儿，阿尔弗雷德才稍微平静下来——指不定真的是自己过分了？布拉金斯基的电脑里指不定还有明天要交的作业还有重要的文件什么的……他扇的巴掌，自己也算是打还回去扯平了。  
兴许是发情期的脆弱让他昏了头，他真的去书房清理了那堆破电脑的残片，还打算着如果布拉金斯基回家跟他道歉，然后哪怕是虚假地承诺要当个好父亲，他也就大人有大量地屈尊为砸了伊万的电脑道个歉，然后把硬盘还给他……  
等着布拉金斯基回家的时候，他甚至已经主动把抑制剂的药盒摆在身边，生怕自家情商低进马里亚纳海沟的alpha什么都看不出来。结果呢？——他的alpha抱着新电脑走进来，看都没看自己一眼。从身边走过去的时候倒是刻意肆无忌惮地释放起了alpha信息素。  
那天晚上，布拉金斯基折腾了一晚上他的新电脑。阿尔弗雷德一个人气得在床上翻来覆去地打滚——之前跟家人也好朋友也好，哪一次吵架吵的不可开交最后不是别人哄着他，什么时候有过这种待遇？他阿尔弗雷德又不是不讲道理， 做了伤人的事还死不承认，如果别人主动放下身段求和，不是太过分的事他也不会不原谅……更何况，这个该死的布拉金斯基是他的alpha啊。  
月光底下，布拉金斯基轻轻颤动着的浅金色睫毛还润湿着。阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地伸出手指轻轻蹭了蹭。alpha在睡梦中似乎动了动眼睛，更加努力地抱着omega往怀里揽，一副安全感不足的模样。  
要是真喜欢的话，下次吵架你也哄哄hero啊，阿尔弗雷德有些委屈地想，我又不是不讲道理不好哄。  



	2. Chapter 2

一周后。  
清晨醒来时，阿尔弗雷德人生头一次感到心中激荡着如此快活的旋律。他闭着眼睛，心中默念：“上帝保佑，那头蠢熊的发情期终于要结束了……”  
“阿尔弗，抱抱万尼亚好不好……呜……”  
耳边软绵绵的声音和身上蹭来蹭去的发丝打断了阿尔弗雷德心里的愉快歌声，让他再一次如坠冰窟——该死的怎么还没完！  
两只熊爪颇不安分地缠上他这一个星期被折腾得快要断掉的腰，娴熟地开始往下拽他的裤子——阿尔弗雷德早就放弃了抵抗。他已经认清了事实，他的选择不过是挨操或者安抚一只哭唧唧却攻击力十足的大熊然后再挨操，前者起码还能节约点体力。  
他的双腿顺从地缠上了伊万的腰间——一个星期之后他对这种事已经没了之前的恐惧。  
“好喜欢阿尔弗……”对方的嘴唇柔软得像是两片棉花糖，连着唇中吐出的话语，落在他的唇和肩颈间甜腻腻地融化，“我好爱你……”  
如果这家伙是清醒着说出这种话该多好，阿尔弗雷德在心里叹了口气。这种表白，他从前可一次都没听到过。就像是饿过劲了才递来的一块面包，自己早已过了那时怀疑着、期待着爱的日子。如果是在他怀大女儿的时候听到这种话……他恐怕会……  
会怎样，一头栽进这张空头支票里吗？  
阿尔弗雷德看着那双润湿的紫色瞳仁，突然感到一阵难过。什么时候开始，自己竟如此渴求爱了？  
无论如何，现在放任自己沉沦其间也未尝不可。阿尔弗雷德被顶弄得迷迷糊糊地想着，在alpha埋首在自己锁骨间的侧脸上落下几个轻吻，换回更多麻痹神经的快感和甜蜜的爱语。  
炙热的浊液填满身体时他不可控制地弯起脊背，将自己送进alpha难得温暖的怀抱里。他的alpha则深吻上他的嘴唇，贪婪地吸吮omega甜腻的信息素。就连alpha向来清冷的信息素味道都显得如此甜蜜而安宁。  
原来被爱着的感觉是这样的啊……阿尔弗雷德有些脱力地靠在伊万的怀抱里，唇角弯起一抹自嘲的笑。  
……很怀念的感觉呢。  
。  
柔软毛巾又一次覆上阳光般的金发。阿尔弗雷德倒在他的alpha的怀里，腰酸背痛地享受着难得的安宁。伊万手法粗暴地擦着头发，念念叨叨着什么，时而不满他的沉默，扳过阿尔弗雷德的下巴交换一个深吻。  
正午的阳光透过玻璃窗，毫不吝啬地洒了满地。  
等伊万清醒过来，会记得现在吗？阿尔弗雷德想，那时候的alpha表情一定很好看。平时那么高傲冷漠的布拉金斯基居然会变得像黏人的小孩子一样渴求自己的触碰，说些乱七八糟的情话……哈，那时候这家伙一定会觉得丢脸极了！  
再然后……他会恼羞成怒吗？一定会的吧。说到底那些“爱”“喜欢”也不过是发情期限定的词汇而已。他的alpha可不是哭哭啼啼的小奶熊，是一言不合就会对他动手的残忍野兽，是摧毁掉他的未来和自由的乌云。  
他们固执地彼此仇恨，彼此伤害，倔强让他们谁都不可能率先求和，都等着对方后退一步，然后取笑对方的狼狈不堪。言语行为都化作锋利的刀子往对方心口最柔软的地方捅，时间久了也就结出坚硬的痂，连疼痛也一并麻木起来。这就是他们结婚那么多年来的相处模式——但现在他却在这场可笑的发情期里有了动摇。  
自己应当是仇恨布拉金斯基的不是吗？他品尝着alpha柔软的嘴唇，有些困惑地想。但为什么看着伊万的眼泪，在伊万怀里听着那些情话，他还是会……  
算了，等到发情期结束以后再说吧。他揉了揉饿扁了的肚子，决定先吃饱饭再说。  
过了好一会，阿尔弗雷德总算是哄着这个黏人的大型玩偶下了楼。  
“坐在餐桌那边等着好不好？”他的语气已经带上了几分不耐烦，但那双搂住他腰的手一点都没有松开的迹象。  
“不要，”布拉金斯基用力摇了摇头，委屈兮兮地咬着下嘴唇，紫眸清亮，“你会离开我的……”  
阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己饿得凹进去的肚子，面前的大熊却越发变本加厉地往他身上磨蹭：“我好害怕……好害怕一松手你就会跑掉，我就再也、再也找不到你……”  
“上帝……”听着alpha的话，阿尔弗雷德无奈地长叹了一口气，“hero只是想做个饭，不会走的……你都不饿吗？”  
“……我只要你，有阿尔弗就够了。”alpha俯在他的耳边低喃，惹得阿尔弗雷德猝不及防又红了脸。  
“那你一个人饿死可别拖上我啊。”小英雄嘟囔着，轻飘飘地推着他的胸口，手上没用几分力度，对方却条件反射地收紧双臂，甚至过分地触碰他突起的肩胛骨，仿佛真的有一副翅膀正在他的掌下挣扎着振翅欲飞。  
……真是个控制欲爆棚的暴君。  
“见鬼了……布拉金斯基你都不饿的吗？”  
话音刚落，对方的肚子适时地发出一阵叫声。  
两人尴尬地沉默了片刻。  
“那……”过了一会，忍着笑的阿尔弗雷德才听见alpha刻意压低的声音，“我想喝奶……”  
“牛奶？冰箱里应该还……”阿尔弗雷德下意识地转过头去看冰箱的方向，却被从身后一把抱住，两只大手覆住胸口的两团软肉，他才恍然大悟那家伙说的是什么——  
半个小时之后，厨房已然是一片狼藉。冰凉台面上的东西被悉数扫落在地。阿尔弗雷德的整个上半身被压制住，睡衣已经被掀到了脖颈，一边小巧白嫩的半球体正被含在炙热的口腔里。两条长腿随着主人口中流泻的呻吟一阵阵发软。  
“嗯啊……该死的……”阿尔弗雷德红着脸断断续续地骂着，也不知道骂的是面前这个和儿子抢粮食的alpha还是一见到对方眼泪就乱了阵脚的自己。  
似乎不满足于只是舔舐，伊万的另一只手也顺着他的腰向下摸索，探进双腿之间。阿尔弗雷德条件反射地夹住，然后方才意识到，这或许会给他的alpha一些不太好的暗示。  
“呜……不行！不许……啊……不许做！”  
开什么玩笑，再这么搞下去自己这几周大概是别想下床了！阿尔弗雷德狠狠一脚踢过去，却被握住脚腕，然后看见了一片湿漉漉的紫。  
它的主人抬头跟他对视，宛如一头受了伤的困兽。  
“阿尔弗生气了？”对方怯生生地将一根手指放在他皱起的眉心，“可以……呜……可以笑一笑吗？阿尔弗笑起来最好看了……”  
。  
接到电话已经是发情期开始的两周后。好容易那头蠢熊没再在睡梦中对阿尔弗雷德上下其手蹭来蹭去搞得他没法入睡，于是晨起的omega心情一片大好，悄悄从熟睡的alpha怀里溜出来，撑着酸软的腰摸进厨房打开了冰箱——再然后就是嘹亮的手机铃声。  
“喂？”他手忙脚乱地按下接听键，压低声音。  
“阿尔弗雷德？你什么时候来接走艾利克斯和夏洛特啊。”电话那头是熟悉的孩子的哭声，和朋友有些疲惫的声音。  
“抱歉抱歉，”他嚼着一块面包含糊不清地说，“不是因为发情期嘛……”  
“什么？发情期最多也就一个星期啊。”  
“哈？！”  
。  
“阿尔弗，要吃点东西吗？”  
“走开！”omega背对着门口，整个人依然缩在被子里，像是个气鼓鼓的小刺猬。  
“诶，还在生气吗？”伊万把汤放在床头，擦了擦脸上被自己放在床边的围巾抽出的一道红痕，脸上是滴水不漏的无辜模样，柔软声音里听不出半分歉意:“对不起嘛，但我看阿尔弗雷德也很舒服的样子。”  
“你他妈——”omega充满怒气的声音适时地被一阵咕噜噜的叫声打断。alpha好整以暇地笑着，漫不经心地用勺子一圈圈搅动着汤，铁勺敲击汤碗发出清脆的响声。  
汤凉下去之前，omega终于从被子里钻了出来，脸上不知是因为羞耻还是愤怒烧的一团通红，脖颈上还残留着新鲜的吻痕。他恨恨地瞥了伊万一眼，到底还是张开了嘴。  
咽下汤的时候，阿尔弗雷德垂下眼眸，金色的睫毛在眼睛上投下纤长的阴影，那双蓝眸如同一方幽暗的湖泊。伊万看着，情不自禁地想起一周前的放纵，想起那家伙睫毛上都挂着白浊液体往下滴的模样……  
的确，一周前的某个早晨，伊万从并不安宁的睡梦中醒来时就意识到了哪里不一样——他的omega安分地缩在他的怀里，赤裸的身体上全是凌乱的吻痕。卧室里弥漫着交融的浓烈信息素味道，甚至还有甜兮兮的奶味……更别提他刚动了动手，omega就迷迷糊糊地皱起眉头，亲了亲他的下巴：“别闹……万尼亚……”  
一周来的记忆随着这句“万尼亚”逐渐复苏。当时他抱着怀里温暖香甜的身体，愣了片刻，随后愉快地笑出了声——反正哭得稀里哗啦已经足够丢人，干脆破罐子破摔好了。看阿尔弗雷德手足无措地抱着自己哄的模样，不是也很有趣嘛？  
“别以为我不知道你在想什么，”他抬眸，又不自然地跟伊万错开视线，“看hero被你耍的团团转的样子很好玩吧，布拉金？”  
“才没有哦，”伊万放下空掉的碗，笑了笑，“只是，阿尔弗平时都不会那么温柔呢。”  
“你还不是！”阿尔弗雷德气势十足地一抬眉毛，“到底是谁平时连句话都不跟我说啊！”  
“我说了，阿尔弗不理我嘛。”  
“……”  
“不过，我说的都是认真的哦。”  
“……”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”他看着倔强地扭过头的omega，微微叹了口气，“还在生气？”  
“……嘿、等——布拉金斯基！”被瞬间扑倒的时候还闷闷不乐的阿尔弗雷德仿佛听到了腰椎的悲鸣。那双熟悉的爪子又一次攀上他的腰：“你……”  
“我是真的，一直都好喜欢阿尔弗。”和他预想的不同，alpha并没有更进一步做下去，反而只是搂着他，低沉软糯的声音随着温热的呼吸一起落在耳畔，“但是阿尔弗还是讨厌我呢……”  
你也不想想你他妈都干了什么，阿尔弗雷德腹诽。  
“无论如何都无法原谅我吗？”话语里似乎掺杂上几分苦涩。伊万的手逐渐移到他的背上，像哄小孩一样有一下没一下地轻拍，“那么，阿尔弗雷德想要什么呢？”  
话语里和放在背后的手压抑着的颤抖让阿尔弗雷德感觉自己像是捧着一颗脆弱的玻璃珠子。他眨眨眼睛，颇有些恐慌地感到心底原本就已动摇的仇恨在难得的温暖怀抱里开始了消融。  
“我……”他刚发出一个音节就感觉鼻子发酸，于是狠狠咬了一口面前薄薄睡衣覆盖下的肩膀，察觉到对方痛的一抖，才能继续气势十足地说下去:“今天晚上轮到你照顾艾利克斯那个小混蛋，要是把他惹哭了，hero就永远都不原谅你！”  
伊万愣了一下，噗嗤笑出了声。  
“嗯。”他点点头。  
晨起时翻滚着的乌云已经从天边飘过，灰蒙蒙的天空复又亮了起来，露出原本的湛蓝色彩，天幕宛如一块巨大的蓝宝石。阳光暖洋洋地铺下来，照得他怀里乱糟糟的金色发丝熠熠发光。


End file.
